


Pretty Please

by atiny_in_the_neocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mark and Johnny are Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiny_in_the_neocity/pseuds/atiny_in_the_neocity
Summary: Mark moves to America for university and moves in with Johnny. That same day he meets Yuta and his life changes forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. First Things First

Mark was rather nervous, with his suitcase in hand he searched through the crowd at the airport looking for his brother who was nowhere to be seen. Johnny had promised that he would be here to meet Mark off the plane but Mark had guaranteed that Johnny would be late. His older brother had a problem with time and always seemed to either be extremely late or very early. And on that particular day Mark had hoped that Johnny would have tried to be early but of course he had too high expectations of how the day would play out. 

However, five minutes later, Johnny pushed through the crowd and almost threw himself at his younger brother. It took Jaehyun pulling on his sleeve to stop him and a look that said ‘do you really want to squash your brother?’ to remind him that he was in fact way taller and more buff than his baby brother. Nevertheless, none of this stopped Johnny from squishing Mark’s cheeks and pulling him into a tight hug until Mark tapped his chest so that he could take a deep breath.

“Johnny you’re actually here vaguely on time!”

Mark teased with a bright smile, he then moved his attention onto the very attractive man next to Johnny and raised an eyebrow. Johnny had not told him that he would be meeting one of his friends today. He was not ready for that, he was still in lounge wear and probably looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards whereas this fine specimen of a man looked like a runway model. Mark watched as Johnny took a step backwards and slipped his hand into the other man’s and oh-....Mark was definitely not ready for this. 

“Nice to see you too Markie. Oh and Mark….meet my boyfriend Jaehyun….he’s the reason I got here on time.”

Johnny hardly ever got nervous but Mark could tell he was now, Jaehyun must be important to him if he was actually nervous to introduce him to any member of his family. Mark looked Jaehyun up and down and was completely distracted when Jaehyun smiled at him, of course Johnny had managed to find the most attractive man ever to date. Mark held out a hand to Jaehyun, who let out a small laugh and gently shook his hand. 

“Well nice to meet you Jaehyun. You’re way out of my brother’s league.”

Mark had not expected to say that but judging by the expression on Jaehyun’s face, the elder male found it funny. Johnny flicked Mark on the head gently for that before taking his suitcase, gently pushing his brother towards the exit of the airport. He could vaguely hear Jaehyun’s laughter and he figured that he had probably heard that before.

“Come on you, we’re parked outside and we need to go before I get a ticket.”

Johnny spoke softly, he really was happy that his brother had decided to join him in America to go to university, he had really missed moments like this but also at the same time he wished that Mark had prepared a bit more because he was only informed yesterday that Mark needed somewhere to stay. Johnny had of course offered his spare room as long as Mark contributed in some way but that did mean that his alone time with Jaehyun would be cut dramatically short. Not that that was a bad thing at all, Johnny really couldn’t be any happier that Mark was here to stay. 

Once outside the airport, Johnny guided Mark towards his car which at this point was a bit beaten up and was prone to breaking down a lot. Jaehyun kept telling him to buy a new car but Johnny had grown quite attached to his car and so he wasn’t going to replace it until it really did break down. Johnny placed Mark’s bags into his boot, turning around to watch Mark and Jaehyun talk about nothing in particular, it was just a nice sight. He really hoped that Mark liked Jaehyun because he was not letting go of Jaehyun any time soon. 

“Jaehyun is nice.”

Mark whispered to Johnny once Jaehyun was in the car, he let out a small laugh at the blush staining his older brother’s cheeks before climbing into the car. It was moments later that they were on the road to Johnny’s apartment, Mark looked out of the window with a small smile on his face, taking a deep breath before looking at the couple in front of him. Mark was happy that Johnny was happy and so that was the only thing that needed to be said about the surprise boyfriend. 

“So Mark, are you excited to start university?”

Jaehyun asked softly, turning in the passenger seat to look at Mark with that same wide bright smile. Mark nodded slowly, he was excited but at the same time he was rather nervous. He wasn’t used to being this far away from his parents and everything that he knew but yet here he was with his brother who he hadn’t really seen for at least 4 months if not more. Johnny wasn’t on best terms with their parents, partly because he got up one night and left home without a word. That had stung a lot. 

“I am I think. I’m just nervous, not really a sociable person.”

Mark tried to explain in the best way that he could without sounding completely sad, he knew that sometimes he came across as awkward and had a bad habit of giggling to get out of any awkward situation. Jaehyun simply nodded as if he could somehow understand Mark’s situation, surely someone like Jaehyun had no problem with making friends. 

“Our friend Taeil has a younger step-brother, who is the same age as you so we figured that there would be no harm in you two meeting. Although I will warn you, Jaemin is a bit wild.”

Johnny added with a laugh escaping his mouth, Mark would be fine he hoped and Jaemin really would be a good help for his very quiet brother. He needed someone to help him come out of his shell. Mark looked more nervous now which only made Johnny laugh harder, poor Mark seemed petrified by the idea of making friends and well Johnny was going to do everything in his power to help. The conversation flowed on it’s own from then and it was only ten minutes later that they arrived at Johnny’s apartment. 

“We’re here Markie.”

Johnny interrupted the conversation in order to point out that they were in fact home, Mark shuffled closer to the window to take a look outside and hummed softly. There was a small smile decorating his face while climbing out of the car. The apartment block didn’t look that different to any other apartment block but this was his new home and so of course he could not help but smile. Johnny quickly grabbed Mark’s bags before realising he had no idea where his keys were. Fortunately for him, Jaehyun was waving his keys in front of him, of course he had managed to leave them in the car. Johnny let Jaehyun unlock the front door and walk up the stairs first before holding the door open for Mark who happily skipped up the stairs after Jaehyun. Johnny followed the pair up the stairs and into his apartment, he placed the bags on the floor and sighed softly. Based on the jacket throwing over his sofa and the shoes all over the floor, he could only guess as to who had invaded his apartment again. 

“Ten!! Stop leaving my apartment a mess!! You don’t live here anymore!”

Johnny called while tidying up the mess that Ten had made before turning to Mark to apologise. However, before he could Ten appeared from the bathroom and threw a towel at him. Somehow it managed to hit him in the back of the head and so he immediately forgot about welcoming his brother in favour of running in the direction Ten went and preferably getting rid of him in anyway that he could think of. 

“Ten is Johnny’s best friend, they used to be roommates but Ten moved out a month ago and moved in with Kun who had been struggling to find a roommate. Johnny knew you were coming and I suppose he wanted the spare room back.”

Jaehyun explained as best he could, he gently picked up Mark’s bags that Johnny had dropped and offered to show Mark to his room. Mark gladly accepted and followed Jaehyun in the direction that Johnny had gone. They passed Johnny and Ten who both seemed hell bent on destroying each other via tickling in what he assumed was Johnny’s room before stopping at a door at the end of the corridor. Jaehyun opened it slowly, letting Mark walk inside first before joining him. Mark looked around the room slowly, it wasn’t decorated much and the bed seemed spacious. He presumed he would have time to make it his home but he was more than happy with what Johnny had offered him. Really, Mark could not have asked for a better brother. 

“I hope you’re comfortable here Mark, and don’t worry I’ll be here a lot to make sure you’re both eating.”

Jaehyun said playfully which made Mark laugh softly while taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He nodded slowly, feeling the smoothness of the duvet below him and he already knew that he would be sleeping well that night. In fact he was already exhausted from all of the traveling that he had done and probably could have fallen asleep then and there. 

“I know you must be tired but I could make you some dinner first if you’d like or I can leave you some in the fridge for later?”

Jaehyun offered and for the first time he looked awkward as if he didn’t know what to say. Mark tilted his head sleepily as he looked up at Jaehyun with a small smile. It was sweet of him to offer to make dinner but Mark was still on the very edge of falling asleep. 

“I think I’ll sleep for a bit, but it’d be nice to have some food for later.”

Mark said softly so that he wasn’t rejecting the offer completely. Jaehyun nodded slowly, gently placing Mark’s suitcase on the floor before walking back to the door. Before he left the room Jaehyun turned around and smiled while watching Mark climb into his bed fully clothed. Johnny’s brother was just as cute as he had imagined. 

“If I’m not here when you wake up, it was really nice to meet you and I’ll see you soon.”

Jaehyun uttered softly, turning off the light before walking out of the room and gently closing the door behind him. Mark was going to say something in response but his brain did not seem to be sending the right words to his mouth and so he chose instead to close his eyes and he was asleep within minutes. 

\----

Mark woke up the next morning and almost rolled off his bed, he sat up quickly while rubbing his eyes. After getting his bearings and realising where he was, Mark gently grabbed his phone and checked the time. Mark nearly let out a loud squeal when he realised what time it was and wondered how on earth he had managed to sleep from 6pm until 9am the next morning. Before he could wonder anymore about this, there was a small knock on his door and he mumbled a quick come in. Johnny peeked his head around the corner, smiling when he spotted his brother still sitting in the middle of his bed. 

“Good morning Mark. Sleep well?”

Johnny asked softly, gently pushing the door open more so that he could bring the two mugs of coffee in. He gently placed Mark’s coffee on his bedside table and then sat down on the edge of the bed. It only took a moment for Mark to reach over and grab his coffee mug, taking a rather large sip before responding. 

“I did sleep rather well.”

Mark whispered while blowing on the cup in his hands, he looked up at his brother who looked rather distracted at that moment. Mark could sense that something was bothering him but he did not want to pry and so he said nothing. 

“Oh by the way Jaemin said he’ll be here in an hour, he wants you to accompany him to the freshers fayre.”

Mark hummed softly, still not fully awake or registering what Johnny had said and was much focused on the coffee in his hands. It took him a moment to register the fact that he would have to be dressed and ready to go within an hour. He let out a small groan about to fall back onto the bed when Johnny stopped him and so he put down the hot coffee mug first. 

“It’ll be fun for you! Plus I have to go meet Jaehyun in an hour so it’s perfect timing.”

Mark pouted at Johnny while climbing out of his bed, of course Johnny wanted some alone time with his boyfriend and of course this meant that Mark had to disappear for a while. Plus he would have to socialise with someone that he hadn’t even met yet. Mark sighed softly, dragging his suitcase over to the centre of the room and opened it slowly. 

“We’ll have dinner together tonight right?”

Mark asked cautiously, not wanting to disturb his brother's plans but at the same time he still wanted to spend time with him and so he had to ask. He smiled when Johnny nodded and then he turned back to unpack. He needed to find something good to wear so that he would make a good first impression and hopefully he would meet a few friends today. 

“I’ll leave you to get dressed and make sure to keep your phone on you!”

Johnny called back to Mark as he made his way back to the kitchen. Mark hoped that his phone battery would last that long, he really didn’t want to be caught anywhere without his phone just in case something happened. 

\---

An hour later, Mark had unpacked, grabbed a quick breakfast and even made sure that he looked presentable. Johnny had said that Jaemin would be meeting him soon but Mark had no idea if that meant at the apartment or a specific meeting point. Before he could panic about it, Mark heard the doorbell ring, he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his phone before going to investigate. Johnny had already opened the door and was busy talking to a boy that Mark had to assume was Jaemin. Mark walked up behind them and waited patiently for anyone to notice that he was there. 

“Mark! Meet Na Jaemin!”

Johnny announced, he stepped out of the way so that Mark could move forward, however, when Mark did not move, Johnny took matters into his own hands and gently pushed Mark forwards. Mark stumbled slightly but managed to quickly straighten himself, he waved somewhat awkwardly and watched as Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

“Well Mark we have a freshers fayre to go too so let’s go.”

Jaemin said slowly, still running his eyes up and down Mark before turning around and walking towards the stairs. Mark looked at Johnny before quickly running after Jaemin, this is not what he had expected his morning to be like. 

\---

Keeping up with Jaemin turned out to be easier than Mark had expected, despite the fact that their introduction had been awkward, the pair easily fell into conversation and the walk to the university suddenly seemed very short. 

“Come on, I want to go check out the swimming team, there’s this hot guy who was at the stand yesterday.”

Jaemin declared whilst pushing Mark in the direction of a particular stall, Jaemin hadn’t really shut up about this hot guy that he had bumped into yesterday and that had sparked his curiosity. He sighed softly and went along with Jaemin’s plan, this was way easier than arguing with the younger male. 

“Omg he’s there!”

Jaemin squealed softly, he jumped up and down on the spot and Mark could feel his excitement. It was kinda cute to watch Jaemin get so excited over a-.....oh damn that guy really was hot and oh shit he was walking this way. Jaemin looked at Mark who looked back at him with the same shocked expression on his face. 

“Hi...you were here yesterday right?”

The hot guy was clearly speaking to Jaemin who looked far too shocked to even respond and so he gently shook his friend. Jaemin went from panicked gay to flirty and confident within three seconds and Mark could not have been more surprised. 

“Why yes I was here yesterday, did I catch your attention?”

Jaemin said whilst raising his eyebrow, the hot guy seemed to falter for a moment and he opened and shut his mouth. Clearly he was thinking of the right thing to say and Mark was still standing next to Mark trying to figure out how he could be confident like Jaemin. 

“Did I not catch your attention?”

The hot guy responded, Jaemin hummed in appreciation looking at the hot guy intently and Mark felt like he should start taking notes. The conversation continued between the two smoothly and by the time they were finished Jaemin had gained the hot guys aka Jeno's number. 

\---

Half an hour later, Mark was waiting for Jaemin outside a coffee shop with a latte in his hands. Mark had a habit of fidgeting and was currently walking around in a circle, of course he wasn’t paying attention to anyone else around him. This was could be dangerous but Mark did not live in a rom com so what was the likelihood of bumping into any-

“Oof!”

Mark mumbled softly as he collided with another person, he could feel the coffee spill on the floor between them and unfortunately he knew some of it was running down the strangers shirt. Mark began to panic slightly, he was not ready for a situation like this and he had no idea what to do to make it better. 

“You should really watch where you are going.”

Oh dang, the voice that came from the stranger was very hot and so Mark looked up from the floor. Oh no, oh no. The stranger had to be the hottest guy that Mark had ever seen before, well he was now living in some sort of cliche. The guy in front of him was trying to get the coffee out of his white shirt which Mark had not even thought of yet. Quickly, Mark handed over the napkins to the guy and in return the guy smiled. 

“Try not to bump into anyone next time Mark.”

The guy said slowly, looking Mark up and down and it didn’t even register with Mark that the stranger knew his name until he was half way down the street. Mark quickly turned around, staring at the back of the guy. The guy turned around with a smirk on his face, giving Mark a wave before calling back, 

“I’m Yuta by the way. I hope to see you around cutie.”

Mark could not be anymore flustered, Yuta had still not answered the main question of how he knew Mark but that was no longer on Mark’s mind. The extremely hot guy knew his name and called him cute. What else did he need?

\--- 

Mark spent the rest of the day with Jaemin, they had walked around campus twice by the time 5pm arrived and Jaemin already had 2 guys numbers and they had acquired a guy who went by the name of Haechan but was actually called Donghyuck. They weren’t going to question that and simply went along with it. Mark had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be having dinner with Johnny and had invited Jaemin over for dinner. He figured that Johnny would be okay with it but then Jaemin had invited Jeno over who had then invited Renjun over and it went downhill from there. 

Mark used his key to get back into the flat, he let all 6 of his new friends in and told them to make themselves comfortable. A moment later Johnny came out of the kitchen to investigate the noise and laughed at the expression on Mark’s face, he looked exhausted. 

“So I see you made friends. I guess I should order more food.”

Mark gasped softly, the realisation hit him that he had completely forgotten about having dinner with Johnny but Johnny brushed it off as Mark spotted Jaehyun. Jaehyun waved shyly and Mark figured that Johnny was already feeling guilty about inviting Jaehyun over for dinner. 

“I invited Jaemin over for dinner and it spiralled from there.”

Mark explained, flicking between Johnny and his new friends for a moment. Johnny smiled and nodded to show that he understood. He wasn’t even mad that Mark had forgotten, he was just happy that Mark had made friends quickly. Johnny was about to warn Mark that he was about to walk into someone but it was too late, Mark had attempted to back away so he could get back to his friends and ended up colliding with Yuta. Mark let out a very embarrassing squeal, lashing out in an attempt to save him from the intruder. All he heard in response was a chuckle that sounded way too familiar. 

“Cutie, it’s just me.”

Mark groaned softly, looking up at Yuta with a dark blush staining his cheeks, of course Yuta had to be friends with Johnny. The universe was never going to spare him now. There was no way this could possibly get any worse. 

“A pipe broke in Yuta’s apartment so he’s crashing on the sofa for a bit. Hope that’s okay.”

Mark spoke too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit early with this weeks update but hey ho who doesn't love an early update! I am really thankful for all of your kind comments and kudos! It really made my week and I really hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Yuta simply chuckled in the most attractive way when he saw the shocked expression on Mark’s face. Mark was still looking between Johnny and Yuta as if somehow one of them would say this was all a joke. Of course this never happened and Mark was forced to digest the news that Yuta was staying in his apartment for the next few days. He had only met this guy that morning but he knew that he was in for it. 

“Markkkkkkkkk, come back!”   
  


Donghyuck called from the living room in that same tone that he seemed to just reserve for whenever he wanted attention. Mark sighed softly, stepping past Yuta as carefully as he could so that he could go join his friends. Mark collapsed onto the couch next to Donghyuck, letting out a groan while Donghyuck patted his head. 

“You have a crush on Yuta! The Yuta Nakamoto! Omg Mark this is priceless!”   
  


Donghyuck said way too loudly so Mark gently launched himself at the younger male to shut him up. Fortunately Yuta, Johnny and Jaehyun did not hear what Donghyuck said but unfortunately everyone else in the living room did hear. 

“Omg you’ve been here a day! Although I can see why Yuta is a 10/10.”

Jaemin commented leaning closer to Mark while half hanging off the couch and half sitting on poor Jeno who actually did not seem displeased by this arrangement. Jaemin clearly already had something going on with Jeno, so that little hypocrite couldn’t say much. Mark picked up a pillow and threw it in the direction of Jaemin, he could not believe how flustered he was right now and he couldn’t seem to form the right words to deny any of this. 

“I do not have a crush! He’s just really attractive and I keep bumping into him! Plus he calls me cute too much and now he’s staying here for three whole days!”

Mark tried to explain to his new friends but they seemed to be having too much fun with this information and so the jokes would not stop. He figured they were going to torture him with this information for weeks to come. Fortunately, his brother provided an escape in the form of getting plates from the cupboard, Mark had never moved faster towards the kitchen and in his haste, he did not notice that he had walked right into Yuta again. However, what was different this time was that Yuta had been carrying a large jug of water which was now all over Mark. Yep, Mark was already loving his American life. 

“Omg baby! Come with me and I’ll help you dry up.”

Yuta exclaimed while pulling Mark down the corridor towards his own room, Mark was definitely beginning to think that he was not going to survive this week. Or the rest of his life at this rate. Yuta opened the door to his room and then disappeared into the bathroom, he came back with Mark’s large towel and began to pat Mark down like he was some sort of wet dog. Mark had no idea what was actually happening anymore and so he just let Yuta continue with whatever he was doing now. 

“Hyung…”

Mark squeaked when Yuta got way too close to his crotch, Yuta seemed to realise quickly and moved back, handing the towel to Mark so that he could finish himself. Mark, who at this point was bright red with embarrassment, looked at Yuta and smiled softly. It only took a moment for Yuta to smile back before gently ruffling Mark’s hair. 

“I’ll leave you to get changed Markie.”

Yuta nodded as if he had just decided then that it would be a bad idea to stay, he walked back to the door, stopped, turned around and then walked back to Mark. Mark froze in his spot and looked up at Yuta who was having a hard time deciding what the right thing was to do. 

“Unless you need my help.”   
  


Mark was safe to say, very surprised by this and was even more surprised when he nodded, reaching out to grab Yuta’s shirt. He blinked slowly, watching as Yuta placed a soft hand on his cheek, titling his head and just before their lips met, there was a shout from the kitchen. 

“Mark! Your friends are still here! And me and Jaehyun need to go and pick up a new salad from the shop!”

Mark immediately jumped away from Yuta, who seemed rather disappointed by this outcome but accepted it nonetheless. He blew a kiss to Mark before leaving Mark alone with his thoughts. Once alone, Mark’s brain exploded into a panic, did he really just nearly kiss a man that he had just met? He shouldn’t be going around kissing anyone let alone someone he’s briefly met. Mark sighed, pulling off his wet shirt and digging into his closet in order to find a new one. 

When he re-entered the living room, he was met with the sight of many eyes staring at him as if they somehow already knew what had happened in his room. Mark sighed rather dramatically which just seemed to spur them on. Donghyuck immediately pulled Mark back onto the sofa, bombarding him with way too many questions while Mark looked around the open plan kitchen. There was no Yuta in sight. 

“If you’re looking for your crush, he left with Johnny and Jaehyun.”

Renjun broke Mark out of his trance and everyone laughed at the slightly disappointed look on Mark’s face. He had it bad for someone who had only been here for a day, this poor guy wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. Suddenly Mark felt a pillow land in his lap, alerting him to the fact that he really hadn’t answered most of their questions. 

“I nearly kissed him, I would have if Johnny didn’t call through.”

Mark spoke softly which made everyone gasp, they had no idea it was this bad but at the same time they were very much enjoying their friends pain. Jaemin laughed rather loudly and they were back to throwing pillows at one another with the mentality of ‘if i’m going down you’re coming down with me.’. This went on for quite a while before Jeno reached out and grabbed the pillow from Jaemin thus ending the mini pillow fight.    
  


“So Mark has landed the most attractive man on campus as his, Jeno and Jaemin are already practically dating, why isn’t there anyone for me?”

Donghyuck whined very loudly and was met with adamant denial from Jeno and Jaemin, they were clearly going to end up dating at some point but of course they were still stuck in denial. Mark also joined in with refuting Donghyuck’s statement, Yuta wasn’t interested in him, why would he be? He was way too out of Mark’s league and there was no way that Yuta would ever be his boyfriend. Even if he wanted that to be true. Renjun, on the other hand, stayed very quiet for perhaps too long. 

“What about me?”

Renjun spoke up over the noise, Donghyuck whipped around and looked at Renjun, he tilted his head and then smiled. The other three paused pensively, as if they were waiting for some big drama to happen. There was a slight pause in conversation and the room got a bit awkwardly silent until Donghyuck spoke up again. 

“It’ll always be me and you Junnie.”

Donghyuck reached over and gently patted Renjun on the head, Renjun did look best pleased with the head pat but seemed rather pleased with what Donghyuck had to say and he settled quite nicely next to Donghyuck with his head on his shoulder. No one else dared to make a comment about this and it was Jeno’s helpful suggestion of a movie that helped them move on. 

\---- 

Mark did not have much alone time with Yuta until the next morning, he had successfully avoided the older male to the point where Johnny had noticed and asked if he was uncomfortable with Yuta. Mark denied this adamantly to the point that both Jaehyun and Johnny both thought that there was something more going on. The moment that Yuta managed to corner him alone was also the moment that Mark had just stepped out of the shower. Yuta had locked them both in the bathroom and Mark was stark naked. Yuta only managed a chuckle before handing Mark a towel from the rack which saved Mark some embarrassment. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, baby, you look good.”

That did not help matters in the slightest, in fact the blush that was decorating Mark’s face only seemed to get darker. After managing to cover as much of his body as humanly possible, he tried to look at Yuta with an indifferent expression but honestly what was a man supposed to do when the Nakomota Yuta was staring at him like that? 

“You’re avoiding me.”

Mark tried his best to deny this but honestly he was just making garbled sounds while futility attempting to open the bathroom door. Magic must be on Yuta’s side as the door did not move an inch, honestly where did this man get this lock from? No, no, wait it can’t be. Yep, Mark heard the unmistakable sound of his brother’s laugh from outside the door. Johnny was working with Yuta to end him, oh the betrayal. 

“Mark I know we nearly kissed which was probably way too fast for you but-”

“YOU NEARLY KISSED MY BABY BROTHER! I DID NOT KNOW THIS INFORMATION BEFOREHAND!”

Johnny shouted through the door and Mark heard the unmistakable noise of a chair being shifted. Before Mark could make his way to unlock the door, Yuta stepped in front of it, ultimately blocking his way. Mark made a small attempt to get past Yuta but all that ended up happening was that Mark was now the one pinned to the door and Yuta was again way too close. 

“Mark please, I know we just met but you’re honestly the cutest little bean I’ve ever met and please go on a date with me!”

This was way more forward than Mark had ever been expecting anyone to be but honestly it wasn’t like forward was a bad thing. This guy was insanely attractive, seemed sweet enough and well of course Mark was attracted to him so really what was the harm in saying yes. If only he had said yes and not just nodded dumbly like a fool. 

“Then tomorrow night we’re going out for dinner and a night of many surprises!”

“NOT TOO MANY SURPRISES NAKAMOTO YUTA! THAT’S STILL MY BABY BROTHER!”

Johnny was still on the other side of the door and was about to unleash his mother bear side if Yuta wasn’t careful. Yuta on the other hand completely ignored this comment and simply placed a quick kiss on Mark’s cheek before leaving stepping back so that Mark could exit the bathroom. Johnny as soon as he saw Mark, immediately pulled him into his arms for one of the tightest hugs ever. It was almost as if this guy had forgotten who had locked him in the bathroom in the first place. 

“You know I said yes to going on the date right? And that I am not a virgin right?”

Johnny was absolutely flabbergasted by this news, his baby brother had always been the angel of the family, how was it that this little angel wasn’t still a virgin. Not that he didn’t think that his brother could get anyone he wanted but just that Mark always followed the rules and never did anything their parents told them not to. 

“You remember the party you held the night before you left? Remember your friend Jongin? Remember how he disappeared for a few hours? And how I was upstairs in bed? Definitely not alone.”

Mark coughed to cover up the last part but Johnny had already caught on and was pulling many disgusted faces at the thought. He was still really close friends with Jongin and he did not need the image of one of his best friends taking his baby brother's virginity in his head. Johnny gave Mark a look that meant they were going to talk about this later but he eventually left Mark alone so that he could actually get dressed. 

\---- 

“MARK LEE!! YOU HAVE A DATE!!”   
  


Donghyuck exclaimed way too happily when Mark eventually broke the news to his friends, they had decided to meet up for lunch at a local coffee shop where Renjun actually worked. It was honestly a wonder they hadn’t been kicked out yet due to the amount of noise they were making and the constant reminders they got off Renjun who was trying his best to keep his job. 

“Yes, tomorrow night, we’re going for dinner.”

Mark explained for the nth time that afternoon, they all seemed somewhat flabbergasted by the knowledge that this awkward bean could pull a date that fast but honestly it was kinda impressive. Donghyuck, who had finally stopped asking questions, motioned for Renjun to come back over to the table. Renjun did the most dramatic sigh possible before walking back over to the table. 

“Junnie my angel, I require a refill.”

Donghyuck held out his mug with what can only be described as puppy dog eyes and so Renjun simply took the mug without a fight. Honestly, no one knew how Renjun hadn’t strangled Donghyuck yet, actually most of them saw this as a sort of weird flirting technique that was somehow working. 

“Talking about dates, what about you three?”

Mark asked the group and was yet again met with very adamant denial from Jeno and Jaemin even though Mark had never mentioned any names. Mark let that slide and looked at Donghyuck, raising an eyebrow and of course Donghyuck took that as a challenge. Donghyuck suddenly proposed a bet that he could get any guy in the coffee shop to go on a date with him. It only took him a minute and a half but when he returned back to the table, Renjun was stood there with his refilled mug and an unreadable expression. 

Hope you enjoy your date Donghyuck.”

Renjun said through his teeth, walking back to the counter without putting the mug down, he then proceeded to pour the drink down the sink before turning back to look at the group. Donghyuck, who was still holding the guy's number on a napkin, looked to the group for support but the three of them simply shook their heads in disappointment. 

“I think it’s time that you all leave.”

Renjun said slowly and in such a tone that Mark, Jeno and Jaemin immediately got up from the table and dragged a shocked Donghyuck out of the coffee shop. Once outside it didn’t take them long to ask what in the hell Donghyuck thought he was doing. 

“Renjun is obviously interested in you! And he thought you were too!”

Jaemin explained after a while of trying to get Donghyuck to understand what he had done wrong. Donghyuck paused and looked back at the coffee shop they had walked away from, he would have gone back to explain to Renjun that it wasn’t like that. He was interested in Renjun, he had been since they had first met during a summer programme but he always thought that he annoyed Renjun. 

\---- 

Mark didn’t realise just how quickly tomorrow night would come, he had spent so much time distracted by his friends' disasters and had not realised just how much of a disaster he was. It was about an hour before the date and that was when it hit him, he had no idea what to wear. Mark jumped out of his bed, ran out of his room in search of his brother but he could not find him anywhere. Of course when the one time he actually needed help arrived, his brother was out doing something else. Mark did find Jaehyun though, it took him a moment to approach the older male and ask for help but when Jaehyun agreed so quickly, Mark felt a little guilty for thinking that Jaehyun wouldn’t want to help. 

“First date in a while?”

Jaehyun asked while throwing a few things towards Mark who was doing a pretty bad job at catching them, he nodded in answer to Jaehyun’s question. It was his first date in a while and he was beginning to feel slightly nervous. Once he figured that he had a full outfit in his hands he politely asked Jaehyun to turn around and get dressed as quickly as humanly possible. Jaehyun turned around after five minutes and smiled brightly, he brushed out a few wrinkles but was rather impressed with the look. 

“Thank you so much hyung!”

Mark exclaimed happily when he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked good and somehow slightly older. Not that his age was an issue but there was something slightly more mature about this outfit. Jaehyun replied that he was happy to help and that they still had 20 minutes if Mark wanted help with his hair and a little bit of light makeup. Mark was starting to see that he was right, Jaehyun was way out of his brothers league. This man was a legit angel. 

\---- 

Jaehyun finished doing his hair with minutes to spare and sent Mark in a bit of a panic shuffle to the living room where he had been instructed to wait for Yuta at precisely 7pm. At 7:02pm, the lights in the living room went out except for one candle that was moving closer to him, Mark initially panicked until he saw Yuta’s face. 

“Ahh I guess I don’t need this candle now, I’ve found the light of my life.”

Yuta said with the cheesiest grin on his face before blowing out the candle. Mark flushed brightly, he had to admit these cheesy pick up lines were really working on him. He had no idea if he was going to survive a night of this. Once the candle was blown out they were left in darkness for a brief moment before the light came back on and suddenly Mark had a bunch of roses in his face. 

“For you Mark.”

Yuta spoke softly, letting Mark take the flowers from his hands and admire them for a moment. Mark reached out and hugged Yuta tightly, they had only been on this date for 3 minutes and Mark already knew this was going to be the best night of his life. 

“Mark, let me put those in water for you and then you two can get going.”

Jaehyun spoke up from the corner of the room and oh, that explained how the lights could turn themselves on and off so quickly. Mark handed the beautiful flowers over to Jaehyun who then disappeared into the kitchen. Yuta held out a hand for Mark to take and Mark ever so carefully slipped his hand into his. And then they were off. 


End file.
